Sweet Summer Romance
by m o n k ii e c o n d o m
Summary: A simple love story about two young Naruto characters. Read for teen love, and summer fun. No yaoi or yuri. Hinata and Shikamaru will love each other! No matter what, find out how they're friends help and break this special bond between teen lovers.
1. Chapter 1 A Body of Hope

**Alrighty, first fanfiction we have here. So... This is soo cool I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm hoping to finish this in less than a week because I really don't want it to drag on too long... That and I really want it just to be a cute short summer love story!!**

**O.o Oops I said too much... on with the story.**

**First chapter is going to be REALLY short... sorry guys... that's the way it's gotta be. **

* * *

_He was so amazing. His face, his hair, his CHEST! All perfectly in place. She just hoped she wasn't drooling, or that her swimsuit has fallen or anything... at the most, that he didn't look at her, she was staring after all; but how could she help it? He was **perfect. **There was no better word._

* * *

_She was staring at him again, her, she was staring. Was he burnt? Was his hair out of place? **Was there a tear in his shorts!? **She was so beautiful, her hair and her body... she was like a goddess. And her breasts, they, they were big, but not too big as to engulf her face, just big enough to suit her body. Wait, why was he thinking about this again? _

_ -_SLAP-

_He was such a pervert, but he couldn't help his thoughts, he was in love. Too bad he wasn't in the popular group of friends._

* * *

"Oh my God! He was looking at you earlier! We saw him didn't we Temari?" A brunette with perfect buns placed on either side of her head shouted across the changing room.

"Yeah! He was staring at you up and down; I swear he was having sex with you in his mind!! It was so cute!" The blonde beside her known as 'Temari' joined in.

"Oh, but-I, just, don't, th-think that he's, into me," She sat down twiddling her thumbs on the bench still dripping wet. "I mean, It's me, why would he be into me?"

"You are one of the most popular girls in school! Any guys would be into you!" A red head with a bandanna tied around her head and bright read [obviously died hair sticking out all over the place joined into the conversation as she waltzed into the change-room.

"Hey Tayu, what's with the duphus dance?" She wasn't sure who said it but someone did.

"Just nooooooooooooothing!" She replied. "Except the fact that I hear Shikamaru Nara has a crush on someone in this room, and he just so happened to catch her staring at him.

_Oh shit, oh no, he didn't how could he? It's not fair! FUCK! IM DEAD!_

Jumping up from twiddling her thumbs the girl rushed over to Tayuya. "Hey, whisper in my ear, who is it?"

"Alright." She bent over and was just about to whisper in her ear when someone came shouting into the change room.

"HURRY UP LADIES! CLOSING SOON! HINATA YOU'RE NTO DRESSED YET! NEJI AND YOU'RE FATHER ARE WAITING IN THE CAR! LET'S **GO!" **

"I'll tell you later Hina... you had better get changed"

Hinata Hyuuga whispered into Tayuya's ear-"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You got it chief!"

Hinata shot an evil glare at her.

"Sorry Boss-Lady."

* * *

He knew what would happen, and better yet he knew they knew...

_I have GOT to stop talking to myself out loud._

"Shika! We saw you staring!" A boy with red streaks running down his face dog prints all over his clothes called out.

"Kiba you idiot, staring at who?" Another boy with round sunglasses and a high collar replied snickering.

Kiba cried out in hysterics of laughter, "HINATA HYUUGA! Dude, you don't even have a chance... You hang out with the geeks, aka, us?"

Shikamaru Nara's eye's widened, _They know, and now everyone would find out and she'll I'm a stalker and my teenage/high school days will be even more over as I know it! And I'm rambling to myself again, Damnit._

"Dude, you okay? I didn't mean it like that," Kiba put his offer in, "Seriously"

Shino, the boy with the glasses, replied to Kiba, "Jerk... why would you say that? Now he's probably going to cling to her like a bug. Poor girl."

"Shut the hell up, I'll like whoever I want, and you know what? This is going to be the summer that I get a girlfriend, and it's going to be HER!"

"Alright dude,"

Whatever you say,"

* * *

**See? Really short. Sorry guys, but It'll drag on if it's any longer and I have something saved up to come.**

**Review!! I'll update more if you review, also... any fan fics you want to request? Let me know... Maybe I'll take the idea in.**


	2. Chapter 2 Stalling Tears

**Oh my gosh! I never figured that I could write a fan fiction and people would actually read it!! So there are only a few favourites and reviews... wait... THREE REVIEWS! OH YEAH! So far...**

**Here I'll start replying to them... hope you don't mind?  
Here it goes:  
moonlightdemondancer: I sure will continue just for interested fans like you!!  
SpicyShani: Thanks so much! 3 I'm hoping to get this up pretty quick... there's probably going to be a lot of it in that form, the inside thoughts...-is trying not to give off too much about the story-  
Bill the Cat Loves ShikaHina- Thanks so much! I see it blossoming too! It's great to know there more ShikaHina fans than I thought! 3**

**Sadly that's it. So watch out... There may be other couples coming up in this chapter... or later ones... I'm totally anti-tell-the-couples-ahead-of-time so you'll have to wait! Nah-ni-nah-ni-naaaaaah-niiiiiiiii. -Dances-  
the characters are in a swim club that's why at the pool.**

* * *

"Hinata! Hurry up! Get in the car we're going to be late! God..." 

"Coming Mom!"

_I hope he'll notice or maybe even talk to me today. I love him so much, I can't help it... he's perfect. His eyes, they sparkle in the sunlight, they lour you in... addicting._

* * *

_-Sigh- Girls are so troublesome. I mean, I love her so much, I dream about her. _

_Last night I was sitting on the beach, and I was just therein my swimming trunks staring at the sun set and she came out of nowhere, and the alternate universe of my dream music started playing, slow peaceful love music. She walked across the beach, sat gently down beside me and took hold of my hand. Before I knew it her soft lips were on mine and I was on her. It was, like heaven._

* * *

"Sooo... Hinata, anything happen after you left yesterday? I mean, did you talk to him? DID HE ASK YOU OUT?!" 

Voices all began ringing through her ears like the sirens at the police stations.

"No..." Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, the voices died down only slightly. "I don't even like him."

* * *

_You stupid bitch, don't you ever lie to me, don't you ever. That bruise on your arm? It'll move. It'll duplicate. Stupid little bitch, you though you'd get away with it! Hah! You little mother fucker._

* * *

"Yes you do, admit it." Tayuya was Hinata's best friend. Hinata would never admit it but she was madly in love with Shikamaru, Tayuya could see these things. It was probably because she had known Hinata since they were born, when you spend that much time with someone, you start to have this psychokinetic connection to them. In their case, this was the perfect word; psycho kinesis. 

"Hinata, ask him out?" Temari wasn't sure what to say. IT was too obvious that the love was mutual.

"I.. C-can't."

* * *

_  
Yes you can you stupid little... _

* * *

"He doesn't like me."

* * *

_  
What lies are you telling people?_

_I-I'm not lying, I like you. Don't hurt me, I-I like you, I just don't think, _

_Don't think what? Don't deny it. And if you tell? I'll kill you and everybody close to you. _

* * *

Tears ran down Hinata's face. "Tayuya..." She ran into the stall. 

Nobody bothered her, they knew it wouldn't, correction, couldn't help. Love for Hinata was, different. She had never felt true love. The only time she had thought of even getting close to it; she was forced into believing it, she was lied to and then: _that_ happened. Everybody knew better than to talk about _that_ to her.

"Hinata," Tayuya was the only one right now who could talk to her. "Can I come in?"

"I'm changing."

"You ran in there in your bathing suit already."

"Nobody loves me."

"You know that's not true. I love you, you're parents..." She stopped dead, wrong words.

"What do you know about my family? They don't love me! Why do you think I'm here? They just want to get rid of me."

"Hinata, they do love you, they're just afraid of love."

"Just like me, great now I'm following in their footsteps."

Tayuya waved at all the other girls to leave the change room and enter the pool. They did.

"Okay, I love you, Temari, Tenten, they love you. And you know what, Shikamaru loves you. So why not give him a shot?"

"I'm afraid." She was, so she was fairly popular? She was also very shy, afraid of moving on.

"It's alright to be afraid. But you'll never live if you don't face it."

"I guess you're right."

Click. The door swung open and Tayuya found herself in a typical Hinata tight embrace.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"Hey, you remember Sakura? From the other side of town? She's joining swim club today. She's going to be a bit late." Tayuya broke the silence after a few moments.

"Oh, okay, I guess that's alright." Hinata seemed slightly confused.

"Good, I thought I should tell you considering you're the co-coordinator Hinata."

"Okay, let's get into the pool."

They left the change room.

* * *

"Dude!" 

"Hey man!"

Typical swim club morning. The few guys that join swim club enter the change room loudly and violently. Ass smacks, hair pulling, name calling, wrestling, and boxer making fun of. Except, there were new guys.

"Hey, who are they?"

All the veterans to swim club gathered together and gawked at the new guys.

"Hi!" A blonde with VERY messy hair jumped out. "We're new. We all live on the other side of town. In the foster house? On Konoha road! I'm Naruto!" A beaming smile ran across his face. I have a girl friend, her name is Sakura, she has pink hair. She's very pretty; she looks at Sasuke a lot though. She's from the foster home too. Her parents are alive. She works there."

"Shut up Naruto." Tall, dark and handsome broke in. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha... as Naruto introduced already. This is Chouji." He pointed to a rather large guy standing beside him.

"Heroi" the boy managed to get out between handfuls of chips.

Kiba decided to inform him, "You can't have chips on the pool deck, and you're going to want a locker."

"Tha-rah-enks"

"Welcome to the club," Kiba introduced once again. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, That's Shino Aburame" he pointed, "That's Shikamaru" he stopped for a moment pondering what to say next. "The girl with short dark hair, big chest, beige and brown bathing suit, her name is Hinata, you'll see her later. She belongs to Shikamaru, or... she will. When he asks her out" Kiba rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"KIBA!" Shikamaru yelled and attempted to pounce the fuzzy headed dog-printed boy but missed and ate it into a bench only to have his nose start blooding. Thank God he had changed into his trunks already.

"That's cute!" Naruto pointed out.

"Don't we know it." Shino chuckled.

"Well, let's get changed!" Chouji said to his comrades now having finished his large chip bag and dumping it into the garbage can.

"OKAY!"

"Whatever"

All the veterans just walked out not waiting for the newbie's, as initiation, it's only right isn't it?

* * *

**OH MY GOD! CHAPTER 2 DONE! **

**Wow, major writers block right now... and it's only chapter 2! **

**Well I have the character list written out for a few chapters now! Hehe and you'll never know the couples unles you read it! You already know NaruSaku... I hate them... but whatever. **

**This is NOT goign to be a yaoi fic... that'll be my next one... I'm almost insulting myself by not writing yaoi into it... -tear- whatevs. **

**If I don't have chapter 3 up within the next 3 weeks, don't hate me! It's because this week Im working(out) and in the house nad packing, and next week, I'm cleaning the house because we're getting hardwood flooring put in apparently, so everythign has to be put somewhere else... and then the week after I'm going to SOAR... aka a huge Girl Guide camp with about 3000 girls and it's on Van Island... aka more than 5 hours away, and I'm staying there for 8 days I think. Major funraising and craft makign and stuff... only happens every 3 years yadda yadda yadda. So... I might not update for maybe 3 or 4 weeks.**

**I'm still excited for SOAR in 11 fricken days.**

**r-e-v-i-e-w I like reviews...**

**Oh and excuse my bad typing in this section right now, my back hurts because Ive been cleanign all day... my wrist hurts like hell for no reason... and I'm strangly really tired even though I got over 12 hours fo sleep last night O.o'**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
